Fun with Akatsuki
by XDeidarasGirlX
Summary: The Akatsuki just cant stay out of hilarious trouble I tell you......funny and hilarious things happen to each of them.
1. The Noob

Chapter 1

Fun with Akatsuki - The noob

"Zetsu, please let me join Akatsuki..." asked Tobi.

"Well, its not that easy..." replied Zetsu.

Tobi held up a ring.

"Awww but I found a ring I found!"

"Well Tobi is a good boy..." said Zetsu. "Ok, I guess I will ask the leader."

MEANWHILE - at the Akatsuki hideout

"The she says "We dont sell nail polish in buckets" said one of the members.

"THATS OUTRAGEOUS!" said another.

"HOOLIGANS!" yelled Kisame.

"I would've killed tham all for sure..." Said Itachi, who apparently was blind because of the Mangekyou and how it affected his eyes.

Then Deidara walked over.

"Umm has anyone seen an arm?" asked Deidara, who unfortunantly accidentaly blew his own arms off.

"No more self-pleasure with those mouths on your hands!" yelled the Leader.

Everyone laughed.

Itachi, who couldnt see, was wondering what the hell was going on.

"Whats so funny? Did he fall down or something Kisame?" Itachi asked.

Everyone laughed once again.

"Leader, its me Zetsu...Tobi here wants to join us."

The leader turned to Zetsu and Tobi.

"What skills and attributes do you possess?" he asked.

"Tobis a good boy!" interuppted Zetsu.

"...HE will tell me...NOW!" yelled the leader.

"I...I only possess one thing..." said Tobi.

"?" The leader wondered.

"Lemme just put my possession on..." Tobi said.

He put on a pair of orange goggles.

"These are my possession" he said.

"Hmm...these look somewhat familiar..." said the leader.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Hope you all liked that. I will have more funny ones up in a while!


	2. You lack Hatred

Chapter 2

Fun with Akatsuki pt 2 - You Lack Hatred

Kisame was watching Iron Chef on TV.

"Today, we are going to have a great show! We are going to learn how to cook some fish!1st, cut the fish along the mid section!"

Kisame had a look on his face that he wasnt to happy with the show on TV.

"Now remove the intestines! And then spice the fish a little! You cook him for 2 hours and eat!"

Zetsu came over and then looked at the TV to Kisame.

"Now that I think about it, he DOES look tasty..." said Zetzu as h grabbed Kisame and put him in a huge frying dish.

"We need fire...yeah...Itachi- san come here for a sec" said Zetsu as he brought over Itachi.

"Isnt that your Jinchuuriki ahead?" he asked as Itachi blew fire out of his mouth to the cooking pot.

He then threw Itachi back over to where he was.

"We forgot to remove the intestines...oh well, no biggie." said Zetsu.

We then see Deidara watching TV.

"Thats it for todays show! Hope you like the fish!"

"Now for some anime!" said Deidara as he switched the TV channels with his nose. He switched it to Bleach.

"For the pride of the Quincy...I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!" said the TV.

Itachi then thought it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" he said as he went over and burned the TV.

"HOLY CRAP!...YOU IDIOT YOU WRECKED THE TV!" yelled Deidara.

"Ive heard your voice...I know you are here somewhere...ah there you are. Youve gotten stronger but you lack...hatred." said Itachi.

TO BE CONTINUED!

LOL I loved this one! Wait till you see the next one...its going to be hilarious!


	3. Looking around

Chapter 3

Fun with Akatsuki - Looking Around

The leader sat in his chair.

"I cant beleive that idiot...We cant afford to buy a new TV, beside he will just kill it again...And now, im going to miss for the first time in my life, Iron Chef...ITACHI! DEIDARA!" yelled the leader.

Deidara and Itachi approached the Leader.

"This has gone far enough Itachi...first the toilet seat and now the TV, go...and get him a seeing eye dog." commanded the Leader.

LATER THAT DAY

Itachi and Deidara arrived at a store.

"We're here Itachi-san...automatic door, just walk ahead..." said Deidara as he walked through the door

BAM!CRACK! Itachi ran into the wall.

"Mangekyou Sharingan!" said Itachi as he burnt down the wall and walked right through.

Deidara walked up to the desk.

"Give me something cheap that can see hmm?"

Itachi now has a pet bunny on a leash.

"There happy hm? Now lets go back hmm..." said Deidara.

Itachi then started to swing the rabbit around in mid air fast. Deidaras eye grew wide as he looked up at the swinging rabbit.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HMM?" yelled Deidara.

"Looking around..." replied Itachi.

Then Itachi and Deidara walked out of the store, bunny dead and burnt on the ground. Itachi sniffed.

"I smell chicken..." said Itachi.

They both walked home.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Lmfao I love this one. One of my favs. Poor rabbit though.


	4. Akatsuki Game

Chapter 4

Fun with Akatsuki - Akatsuki Game

Tobi poked at one of Deidaras arms with a stick.

"Heh heh...looks like Deidara blew up Zetsu-san...Think theres more of him around?"asked Tobi.

Zetsu started hittinfg his chest because he tried to eat one of Deidaras arms and choked on it. Toni looked over.

"GHDFFRD!GOOBBEED!" groaned Zetsu as he tried to cough up Deidaras arm.

What is it Zetsu-san?" asked Tobi.

"AKATSFGH!GAMEGUH!" Zetsu fell on the floor choking on it.

"Oh Akatsuki Game! You pay this game in Akatsuki!" Tobi then grabbed Deidaras other arm and copied what Zetsu was doing.

"Like this Zetsu-san? Am I in now Zetsu-san?" Tobi groaned.

Deidara looked around.

"Boy, looking for my own hands sure look stupid hmm?" asked Deidara.

He looked around some more and noticed Zetsu and Tobi both chewing on his arms. Deidara then jumped on Zetsus back, and was so pissed off, puched and kicked him until he thre up everything...including Kisame.

"ZOMG! DO IT AGAIN!" yelled Tobi.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Lol this one was weird but was still funny as heck! XD


	5. Auditions

XDeidarasGirlX-Woot! I love this one!

Deidara- Yeah I knwo you do...-hugs XDeidarasGirlX-

XDeidarasGirlX - I do not own these...

Chapter 5

Fun with Akatsuki - Auditions

After Orochimaru left Akatsuki...Auditions were set up in order to fill in his space...

"Well, let the auditions begin!" said the Leader.

Vegeta stood there...with the Akatsuki cape, staring at the Leader.

"Well, says here, youre an alien from Outer Space known as a Saiyan?" asked the Leader.

"Yeah...I destrot planets..." replied Vegeta.

"Interesting...I like your attitude but the spikey hair has gotto go. Its leader-exclusive."said the leader.

"Sayans hair remains the same his entire life" said Vegeta.

"Unfortunate...I could stand Kisames hair since hes a fish, well youre an alien...no matter! Show me what you got!" yelled the Leader.

Vegeta turned Super Saiyan.

"Think youre funny huh? MORE SPIKES? NEXT!" yelled the leader, annoyed.

"Se-phi-roth...long name you got there...'Hater of humanity blah blah...' Well show your best!" said the leader.

Sephiroth stood there and made his meteor come down. Itachi stood up at the sound.

"I think someones at the door..." said Itachi as he sat back down.

"Well, Deidara can throw rocks and Kisames got the sword thing covered so...NEXT!" yelled the leader once again.

Voldemort then stood before them. The leader stood up.

"Orochimaru, have you gone bald! No wait thats not you...Are you both related?" he said as he sat back down.

Voldemort just stood there with a smirk on his face.

"Says here your name 'Must-not-be-named' That wont do! Only I, the leader, am allowed to keep my name a secret...We'll discuss it later, show me what you can do!" said the leader.

Voldemort held up his wand.

"Avera Kadavera!" yelled Voldemort.

"Well? Whats that supposed to...hey WHAT IS THAT?" yelled the leader.

The leader looked at his forhead which had a huge red mark on it.

"WHAT THE &$ DID YOU DO TO ME YOU IDIOT?GET IT OFF!NEXT!" he yelled.

Darth Vader stood there next, before them.

"Sooo...Mr.Tin Can Head...AKA Darth Vader...got something to say before we begin?" asked the leader.

"I...am...YOUR FATHER!" replied Darth Vader.

"NEXT!" yelled the leader.

Then...Tobi was there, before them.

"FOR THE LAST TIME TOBI...NO!" yelled the leader.

"BUT TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" replied Tobi.

"THATS THE PROBLEM YOU IDIOT...CRAP, we are out of cantidates...!" yelled the leader, oance again annoyed.

"It seems that I have no choice but to annouce Akatsukis newest member...Itachis bunny." said the leader.

Tobi fell to the floor when he heard that.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Lol Hope you all liked that one.


End file.
